clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Jett
Jake was the husband to Ryder Jett. He resided in The Dream House in Willow Creek with Ryder and Cody, in addition to Anthony, and Reuben. Description Jake was as an interesting character and someone who would struggle to handle and hold a marriage as he married and divorced two men before marrying his soulmate Ryder. At first, Jake seemed like someone who would play with feelings as he wasn't sure how he felt about Ryder and didn't know how to tell him how he felt. However, Ryder managed to convince Jake that they could be a couple and eventually started dating. Jake has always wanted a family so tried to trick Faith into getting pregnant with his child but she stopped before they went through with it. Jake was one of the most disliked character in the series because of how he was when he was much younger and for playing with Ryder's feelings before they became official. However, Jake's character developed and improved over the years, but many fans still disliked him for who he was, even up until he died. Teen Days Jake met Faith while she was walking her dog Cali and they became fast friends. He was dubbed "Jake the Snake" early on. Through Faith, he met Ryder and Luna. They were known to be good, wholesome teenagers who often spent time doing homework together calling themselves "The Smart Squad". Faith would date him but Emily and Taylor didn't allow her to have boyfriends/girlfriends while she is a teen. One day, after Faith's meeting with Jaime Street, Ryder called over Jake to discuss the situation. Afterwards they became flirtatious with each other. Adulthood Whilst hanging out with Faith, she invited him to stay the night as a friendly invite and whilst there, Jake propositioned her into trying for a baby, but they Faith didn't want to so they didn't actually go through with it; the reason for this was that Jake was family oriented and wanted children. The same day Carrie was born, Jake married Genji Watanabe. At some point, Jake joined the career of Doctor. Whilst reluctant and first, Jake eventually realized his love for Ryder and the two began dating. Jake joined Faith's "Smart Squad" group and moved into the smart squad penthouse. During a party at the penthouse, Luna and Jake showed that they don't get along as the pair kept arguing and it got to the point where they physically fought multiple times and despised each other. Jake eventually got promoted to Orderly in the doctor career. Jake later proposed to Ryder after Ryder agreed to having a family with Jake through surrogacy. Faith agreed to be surrogate of his and Ryder’s kid. Jake and Ryder got married. Jake and Ryder really struggled with their son Cody since he had just aged up into a toddler and he had some kind of disorder that caused Cody to not sleep during the night, but in the day instead. Jake also went to visit his sister Nikita and found out he had a niece called Danica Hall. As Jake's adulthood went on, not much happened specifically for him as he kept wanting and trying to get promoted in the Doctor career and parented Cody. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Jake aged up into an elder sometime before episode 93 of Dream House and died sometime before episode 96, off-screen. Trivia *Clare wanted Jake to be Faith's love interest, but he ended up dating Ryder after Jake revealed he was gay. *Jake has previously married two men, one dressed as a raccoon. *Jake is a part of the LGBTQ+ community. *Jake and Ryder are the first sims to use a surrogate (Faith) to have a child. *Jake and Ryder's relationship is the first male gay relationship. *Clare never intended to make Jake gay, it was something that happened naturally. *Jake and Ryder's wedding was the first season-themed wedding. *His parent's names were revealed to be Ashley and Grant in episode 47 of In the City, but it was also revealed that they had died at some point in Jake's adulthood. *Jake is a part of The Dreamhouse series. *Jake is American and English *He was the first male in the series - not biologically - to be gay. *Clare didn't know Jake was gay and didn't plan this, the game naturally made him gay. *He is short-sighted. *Jake died off-screen but Clare never got a notification. Category:Willow Creek Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Spouses Category:LGBT sims Category:Male Category:Elders Category:Jett Category:Dead Characters Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Brunette Category:Brown eyes Category:Parent Category:Dad Category:Grandad Category:Brother